France
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition France debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. This country is the winner of the twenty-third competition in La Condamine (Monaco). | Season 1 | | Anggun | "Je Partirai" | X | X | 19 |- | Season 2 | | LMFAO | "I'm Sexy And I Know It" | X | 14 | 11 |- | Season 3 | | Anggun | "Echo (You and I)" | X | X | 20 |- | Season 4 | | Adelina feat. Faudel | "I Love You More" | X | X | style="background:red"| DQ |- | Season 5 | | Adam Lambert | "Never Close Our Eyes" | X | 9 | 9 |- | Season 6 | | Charlotte Perrelli feat. Kate Ryan | "Little Braveheart" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | 4 | 4 |- | Season 7 | | Anggun | "Mon Meilleur Amour" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | 4 | 4 |- | Season 8 | | Justin Bieber feat. Big Sean | "As Long As You Love Me" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 9 | | Lady Gaga | "Born This Way" | X | 13 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 10 | | The Pretty Reckless | "Only You" | X | X | 9 |- | Season 11 | | Rihanna | "Diamonds" | X | 6 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 12 | | Shy'm | "Et Si" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 13 | | Mylène Farmer | "Je Te Dis Tout" | X | X | bgcolor="red" | DQ |- | Season 14 | | Lara Fabian | "Deux Ils, Deux Elles" | X | X | 15 |- | Season 15 | | Natasha St-Pier | "Bonne Nouvelle" | X | 16 | 9 |- | Season 16 | | Shy'm | "Comme Un Oiseau" | X | X | 17 |- | Season 17 | | Matt Pokora | "Si Tu Pars" | X | 18 | 8 |- | Season 18 | | Leslie & Ivyrise | "Je Te Donne" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 19 | | Tal | "Rien N'est Parfait" | X | 21 | 9 |- | Season 20 | | Indila | "Dernière Danse" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 21 | | Maître Gims | "Zombie" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 22 | | David Guetta feat. Sam Martin | "Lovers On The Sun" | X | 8 | 6 |- | Season 23 | | Alex Marshal | "Si Je Pars" | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 24 | | Emmanuel Moire | "Beau Malheur" | X | 10 | X |- | Season 25 | | Barbara Opsomer | "Je Sors Ce Soir" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 26 | | Sarah Riani | "L'Étranger" | X | 5 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 27 | | Brice Conrad | "Eternelle" | X | 14 | bgcolor="pink" | 10 |} Awards | Season 7 | Identity Award | | Anggun | "Mon Meilleur Amour" | bgcolor="silver" | Runner-up |- | Season 11 | Return Award | | Rihanna | "Diamonds" | 6 |- | Season 23 | Identity Award | | Alex Marshal | "Si Je Pars" | bgcolor="gold" | The Winner |- | Season 23 | Jury Award | | Alex Marshal | "Si Je Pars" | bgcolor="gold" | The Winner |- | Season 25 | Identity Award | | Barbara Opsomer | "Je Sors Ce Soir" | bgcolor="silver" | Runner-up |- | Season 26 | Identity Award | | Sarah Riani | "L'Étranger" | 5 |} Host OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2012-2013 (8-th place). | 2012-2013 | | Scotty McCreery | "Christmas Comin' Round Again" | 8 | 66 |- | 2013-2014 | | Marika Siewert | "This Christmas Time" | 11 | 47 |}